Et là, c'est le drame
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Pi en a assez du comportement de Ryo et le lui fait comprendre. Pairing : RyoPi


**Dans le silence nocturne d'une chambre, un couple était allongé, serré l'un contre l'autre à la façon de petites cuillères. Le premier, un brun à la peau dorée placé à gauche, tenait entre ses bras un second homme, dont les cheveux mi longs le chatouillaient. Nishikido Ryo et Yamashita Tomohisa, c'étaient leurs noms, s'étaient couchés depuis plus d'une heure auparavant, pourtant, aucun des deux ne dormait malgré la fatigue engendrée par leur travail à l'agence.**

**- Pi ? murmura Ryo.**

**- Quoi ? fit l'interpellé à mi voix.**

**- Tu dors ?**

**- A ton avis ?**

**- T'as pas envie de...**

**Un soupir excédé lui coupa la parole et le plus jeune des deux se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.**

**- Non, commence pas, Ryo. Je t'ai dis que j'étais crevé, le sermonna Yamapi d'un ton las.**

**- ... dormir ?**

**- He ?**

**La stupeur s'inscrivit sur les traits d'ordinaire imperturbables de Yamashita, éclairés par la lune.**

**- Je te demandais juste si t'avais pas envie de dormir, répéta l'aîné.**

**- Ah... Désolé... L'habitude...**

**La phrase fit claquer de la langue au plus âgé, qui fronça les sourcils à son tour.**

**- Je pense pas à te sauter dessus tout le temps, non plus.**

**- Ah bon ? fit Tomohisa, sincèrement étonné.**

**Seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence vexé.**

**- Ryo ?**

**Même silence. Yamashita insista.**

**- Ryo, mon coeur ?**

**Silence.**

**- Me dis pas que tu boude quand même ?**

**Silence.**

**- J'ai tort peut-être ? Ose me dire le contraire.**

**Le plus âgé s'entêtant à ne pas répondre, le cadet émit à son tour un claquement de langue.**

**- Ah tu m'agace. Bonne nuit, fit-il avant de s'enrouler dans la** couette **en tournant le dos à son compagnon.**

**Il n'en fallut pas plus pour décider Nishikido à reprendre la parole.**

**- C'est parce que je t'aime que j'ai toujours envie de toi, se justifia-t-il. C'est un crime ?**

**- Mais non... soupira Yamapi en se contortionnant pour lui faire face. J'ai l'impression d'avoir cette conversation avec toi sans arrêt. On tourne en rond. Je** **sais plus quoi faire...**

**- Je suis à ce point désespérant ? questionna l'aîné en caressant la joue de son cadet.**

**- Je sais pas, Ryo, je sais plus.**

**- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? demanda alors le concerné, méfiant.**

**- Qu'on devrait peut-être faire une pause.**

**Il y eut un nouveau silence, mais différent des autres. Comme si le plus âgé cherchait à comprendre le sens des paroles de son compagnon... et décidait finalement d'abandonner pour lui poser la** question** directement.**

**- ... Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Tu as très bien compris.**

**La réaction fut immédiate. Le regard assombri, Ryo plaqua le plus jeune contre lui.**

**- Non, Tomo, si tu parle de séparation, je refuse.**

**- Tu n'as rien à refuser, répliqua Yamapi en se dégageant de son étreinte, avant d'ajouter : Je vais aller passer quelques temps chez Keii-chan.**

**- Tomo, ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie... fit alors Ryo, effrayé à l'idée de le perdre.**

**Mais le cadet lui tourna le dos.**

**- Bonne nuit, Ryo, dit-il en fermant les yeux.**

**Des bruits de pas, de portes qu'on fait glisser à plusieurs reprises, de fermetures éclair...**

**Dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ryo, Yamapi faisait des allées et venues depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il s'était réveillé de bonne heure, avait longuement réfléchi à sa conversation de la veille avec son compagnon et en avait conclu que sa décision était la bonne.**

**- Tomo... finit par l'interpeller l'aîné.**

**Mais Tomohisa ne l'écouta pas plus qu'il ne répondit. Voyant ça, Nishikido l'attrapa par le bras.**

**- Tomo s'il te plait, arrête de faire ta valise.**

**- Non, répondit le cadet en se dégaeant pour continuer ce qu'il faisait.**

**- Ca ne résoudra rien que tu parte.**

**- Ca te fera peut-être réfléchir.**

**Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour y prendre quelques livres et les plaça dans sa valise déjà bien remplie. Ne sachant pas combien de temps il serait absent, il avait vidé la moitié de son placard, ce qui constituait un tas conséquent de vêtements de toutes sortes.**

**- T'en va pas, reprit Ryo, j'aime pas sans toi.**

**- Il fallait y penser avant.**

**- Sois pas cruel, ça te ressemble pas.**

**Comme, de nouveau, le plus jeune restait silencieux, le Kanjani continua.**

**- Je t'aime, m'abandonne pas.**

**Dans un soupir qui en disait très long sur son état d'esprit, Tomohisa le fixa bien en face.**

**- Je le sais, que tu m'aime, mais tu n'as jamais cherché à me le prouver autrement que physiquement et là, je sature, donc je m'en vais.**

**- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est ensemble, objecta l'aîné.**

**- Et ça fait trop longtemps qu'on a cette conversation qui ne mène nulle part. J'en ai marre, Ryo.**

**- Je peux changer.**

**Le cadet lui adressa le regard de celui qui a déjà entendu la même affirmation des dizaines de fois et secoua la tête, catégorique.**

**- Non. Sinon depuis cinq ans, ce serait déjà fais. J'ai supporté jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais ça suffit.**

**- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?**

**- Pour ça, non. Salut, Ryo.**

**- Fais pas ça.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Me dis pas au revoir comme si on était des étrangers.**

**Un nouveau soupir. Yamashita avait l'impression de parler à un ado.**

**- Tu te fais** des films**. Je t'ai dis au revoir tout à fait normalement.**

**- Normalement comme un ami. Mais on est ensemble.**

**- Plus pour le moment.**

**- Tomo... essaya encore le plus âgé.**

**- Non.**

**- Tomo... insista-t-il dans un regard de** chat **potté tout chou.**

**- Ne me fais pas un regard à la Tegoshi, ça ne te va pas du tout et ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis. J'ai besoin d'un break. Seul.**

**La phrase fit revenir l'esprit sarcastique du plus âgé.**

**- Seul chez Keii-chan ? Tu te fous de moi ?**

**- Seul chez Keii-chan, tout à fait, confirma Tomohisa comme si le sarcasme lui avait échappé. Lui ne cherchera pas à me sauter dessus à la moindre occasion.**

**Il empoigna sa valise et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement où il se chaussa.**

**- Alors j'irais te voir chez lui. Je peux pas vivre sans toi.**

**- Sans moi ou sans mon corps ?**

**- ... Tu es injuste et...**

**- Cruel, oui j'avais saisi l'idée. Ca ne change rien, fit Yamapi en ouvrant la porte.**

**- Je viendrais chez lui.**

**La porte se referma sur le plus jeune, mais ça n'empêcha pas Ryo de crier à travers le battant, comme une promesse à celui qu'il aimait comme un fou :**

**- JE VIENDRAIS CHEZ LUI, TOMO !**

**Dans le silence de l'appartement de l'aîné du groupe, Tomohisa, un verre à la main, caressait distraitement Nyanta allongé sur ses genoux, tandis que Koyama le regardait sans rien dire. Depuis que son ami et leader avait débarqué chez lui sans crier gare** quelques heures **plus tôt pour mettre de la distance entre son petit ami et lui, il n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche. Et Keiichiro était bien trop mère-poule pour laisser les choses en l'état. Il se décida donc à parler.**

**- Ne, Pi-chan ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- T'es sûr que t'as bien fais de planter Ryo ?**

**Yamashita leva la tête, posa son verre et soupira.**

**- Ecoute Keii, tu sais combien je l'aime, mais là, il récolte ce qu'il a semé.**

**- Mais c'est Ryo, tu t'attend à quoi ? De plates excuses à genoux ? Il le fera pas.**

**- Alors tant pis pour lui, fit fermement Yamapi.**

**- Tu supporteras pas longtemps d'être loin de lui.**

**- On verra.**

**- Et s'il s'excuse ?**

**- On verra.**

**- Pi... T'es pas raisonnable.**

**- C'est MOI qui suis pas raisonnable ?! explosa le leader. J'aurais tout entendu. Ne fais pas de moi le méchant de l'histoire, Keii.**

**- Je fais de personne le méchant, mais encore une fois, c'est Ryo. C'est sa façon de te prouver qu'il t'aime.**

**- Il y a d'autres moyens pour ça. Qu'il réfléchisse un peu, ça lui fera pas de mal.**

**- Tu es méchant là. Ca te ressemble pas.**

**- Mais quoi alors ? Il faudrait que je le laisse me sauter dessus quand il en a envie et c'est tout ?**

**- Non, mais le quitter ne le fera pas nécessairement changer.**

**- ...**

**Parfois, Tomohisa avait vraiment l'impression d'être seul au monde. Ou de lutter seul contre tous.**

**- Tu lui a expliqué ce que tu attend de lui ? demanda encore Koyama.**

**- Des dizaines de fois, Keii. Mais ça rentre par une oreille et sort par l'autre.**

**- Je continue à penser que ce break que tu as décidé n'est pas la solution.**

**- Il a dit qu'il viendrait jusqu'ici. J'attends de voir ce qu'il va faire pour prendre une décision.**

**- Sois indulgent.**

**- Je l'ai déjà bien trop été. J'ai tenu cinq ans sans craquer. Cinq ans, Keii, c'est pas rien. Mais là je suis arrivé à un point où, s'il ne fait rien...**

**Les** points **de suspension audible dans la voix de son ami, firent craindre le pire à Keiichiro.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ce sera fini.**

**- Fini ? Tu veux dire fini... fini ?**

**- Fini.**

**- Woh, c'est radical...**

**- Tout est entre ses mains.**

**- Je vois.**

**Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce : Yamapi semblait ne plus avoir envie de parler de ce qui l'avait amené et Koyama réfléchissait à un moyen d'ammener Pi à changer d'avis. Non qu'il ne soit pas content de l'avoir chez lui, mais il n'aimait pas voir ses amis malheureux. Il en était à passer mentalement en revue tous les arguments possibles, quand de grands coups brutaux frappés sur la porte le firent sursauter.**

**[BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM !...]**

**- PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! JE SAIS QUE T'ES LA ! PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Keiichiro, qui se prit un coup dans la figure, par un Nishikido qui n'avait pas réalisé que le battant n'était plus fermé.**

**- Aïeuh !**

**- Pardon, Keii-chan.**

**- Pas besoin de démolir ma porte, espèce de vandale.**

**- Il est où, Pi ?**

**- Anooo... il veut pas te voir... Gomen ne.**

**- Mais il fauuuuut que je le voiiiiis !**

**- Je sais. Mais il est encore en colère contre toi.**

**- Piiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tomoooooooooooooo !**

**Exaspéré par des piaillements dignes de Tegoshi, l'interpellé finit par se montrer et, le visage fermé, dit sans s'approcher :**

**- Fais pas ça, on dirait que t'appelle deux personnes différentes. Tu veux quoi ?**

**- Pardon, Tomo... Je te jure que je peux changer, fit Ryo en s'agenouillant dans l'entrée sous le regard effaré du propriétaire des lieux.**

**- Relève-toi. C'est pas des mots que je veux, Ryo, c'est des actes.**

**- Je sais. Alors viens.**

**- Où ça ?**

**- Tu verras, viens.**

**- J' en ai pas envie, fit Yamapi en tournant le dos.**

**Il fut arrêté par son amant qui l'attrapa par le poignet. Il se retourna donc.**

**- T'as dis que tu voulais des actes, alors tu viens et tu fais pas chier, merde.**

**- T'essaye de me reconquérir avec des paroles aussi romantiques ? Ca risque pas de marcher.**

**- Alors viens, bon sang...**

**Un soupir accueillit cette nouvelle demande.**

**- Bon, très bien. Keii, verrouille pas la porte, je risque de revenir.**

**- Tu peux verrouiller, Keii-chan, Pi reviendra pas chez toi.**

**- T'es bien sûr de toi, fit remarquer Tomohisa.**

**- Hé... c'est moi.**

**- Evidemment... marmonna le leader en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en se chaussant. T'a compris que t'es en danger là au moins ?**

**- Je prendrais même pas la peine de répondre à cette question.**

**Sur ces mots, il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa voiture et prit le volant.**

**- On va où ? demanda le passager en attachant sa ceinture.**

**- C'est une surprise.**

**Un peu étonné, car Ryo ne faisait jamais de surprise, Yamashita resta silencieux tout le trajet. Après un trajet qui dura bien deux heures, la voiture s'immobilisa face à la mer, Nishikido sortit pour aller ouvrir le coffre, resta plusieurs minutes à l'extérieur, puis revint lui ouvrir la portière... habillé d'un smoking. Stupéfait, les yeux du plus jeune s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes (son amant détestait "avoir l'air d'un pingouin" quand il n'y était pas obligé), surtout lorsqu'il lui tendit sa copie conforme.**

**- Change-toi. S'il te plait, lui dit-il.**

**De plus en plus abasourdi, le leader prit la housse d'un geste mécanique et quitta l'habitacle pour revêtir le somptueux vêtement. Il avait beau connaître par coeur la façon de faire et de penser de son amant, là, il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Et quelque part... il en était agréablement surpris. Etant donné la tournure que prenaient les choses, il ne pouvait s'attendre à rien et ne pouvait donc que se laisser faire par les évènements.**

**- Viens maintenant, lui dit-il en tendant sa main vers la sienne sans la prendre d'autorité comme il le faisait pourtant d'ordinaire.**

**Ne lui ayant pas encore pardonné, le geste parut à la fois déplacé et prématuré au cadet des deux, pourtant, la curiosité fut à cet instant plus forte que la fierté et il glissa sa main dans la sienne.**

**Tous deux descendirent quelques marches de béton qui menaient à la plage et firent plusieurs mètres dans le sable.**

**- C'est peut-être pas les tenues idéales pour une ballade sur la plage, fit observer Tomohisa d'un ton radoucis malgré lui. Même si le coucher de soleil sur la mer, c'est très romantique.**

**Ce qui était fortement étonnant en soi déjà, car Ryo était tout sauf romantique.**

**Mais son amant ne répondit pas, un sourire énigmatique, seul, fleurissant sur son visage. Il semblait ne pas douter un seul instant et bien que Yamapi ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, c'était aussi cette assurance sans limite, qui faisait qu'il était si amoureux depuis si longtemps.**

**Leurs pas les menèrent rapidement devant un homme totalement inconnu, qui semblait les attendre.**

**- C'est bon, se contenta de dire Nishikido.**

**L'homme, un occidental d'une cinquantaine d'années, hocha simplement la tête et s'adressa à eux :**

**- Nous sommes ici ce soir, pour vous unir dans les liens sacrés du mariage, déclara-t-il dans un japonais hésitant.**

**La stupeur stoppa un instant les battements du coeur de Yamashita, qui s'emballa ensuite dans une course folle. Quoi ? Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il croyait entendre ?**

**- Ma... Mariage ? balbutia-t-il. Mais il ne sera pas... valide ici...**

**- Peu importe, répondit Ryo. Pour moi il le sera. Et pour toi aussi si tu le veux. Alors Tomo... le veux-tu ?**

**- Je...**

**Comment répondre d'emblée à une demande pareille, surtout si peu attendue et si peu conventionnelle ? Il aurait pu s'offenser d'être mis au pied du mur et presque contraint d'accepter puisque la cérémonie était déjà commencée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il mesurait simplement le fait que ça impliquait : Nishikido Ryo était prêt, pour lui, à renoncer à sa chère liberté. Et ce sacrifice était la preuve qu'il attendait : celle qu'il pouvait changer, qu'il pouvait être romantique et attentionné quand il le voulait.**

**- Tomo ? T'es supposé répondre quand même... lui rappela son aîné.**

**- Je... Je... oui... Je veux... baffouilla-t-il encore.**

**Un grand sourire radieux apparut sur les traits de son amant à cette réponse et il serra sa main avec une émotion visible, avant de s'adresser à l'officiant.**

**- Vous pouvez continuer.**

**- Puisque vous n'avez pas de témoins ni d'invités, reprit l'occidental dans son japonais maladroit, je peux vous poser la question. Ryo Nishikido, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Tomohisa Yama... Yama...**

**- Yamashita, l'aida le concerné en réprimant un éclat de rire à la mine déconfite de l'homme devant la prononciation de son nom.**

**- Merci. Voulez-vous donc prendre pour époux Tomohisa Yamashita ici présent ?**

**- Oh que oui !**

**- Et vous, Tomohisa Yamashita, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Ryo Nishikido ici présent ?**

**- Oui, je veux.**

**- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés -et même si dans ce pays ce n'est pas valide- je vous déclare donc mariés. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.**

**Le baiser qui suivit fut à la fois le plus long, le plus passionné, mais aussi le plus tendre et amoureux qu'ils aient jamais échangé. Lorsqu'ils repartirent main dans la main vers la voiture après avoir salué (et grassement payé) l'homme qui venait de les marier officieusement, Pi ne put s'empêcher de demander à son désormais mari :**

**- Mais quand est ce que tu as eu le temps de préparer ça ?**

**- Pas dur. J'ai fais que réfléchir depuis le moment où t'es parti et j'ai pensé à ça. J'aurais du y penser bien avant d'ailleurs mais... Bref j'ai fais des recherches sur internet et j'ai découvert qu'un ancien pasteur américain habitait dans le coin. J'ai déniché son numéro de téléphone, l'ai contacté et presque supplié et... ben voilà. Ne, Tomo... tu m'en veux encore ?**

**- Bien sûr que non, baka. Pas après ça... répondit Yamashita.**

**- Tant mieux... J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre...**

**- C'était le but. Que t'aie la trouille et que ça te fasse réfléchir. Tu sais, l'amour est jamais acquis à vie. Alors j'espère que ça te servira de leçon.**

**- T'inquiète, j'ai pigé. Allez viens, on va fêter ça dans notre chambre d'hôtel.**

**Un soupir accueillit cette déclaration très inappropriée.**

**- Ryo...**

**- Je blaguais ! C'était une blague !**

**- Baka ! fit Yamapi en lui tapant sur le crâne.**


End file.
